


Confession Time

by songofhell



Series: The Step After Denial Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The Step After Denial, this is a spinoff of my first drowley fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Dean and Crowley are exceptionally happy in their relationship; the only thing that worries Dean is that he still hasn't told his best friend. So when he does finally bring himself to tell Castiel the news, how will the angel take it? Has Dean finally found happiness at the cost of losing his best friend?This is a spinoff of The Step After Denial. I wouldn't say that it's absolutely necessary that you read that first, but it would probably be beneficial.





	1. What Are You Thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of people requesting that I write a fic about Dean telling Castiel about his relationship with Crowley. I realize this is long overdue, but when I wrote the original story I wasn't really comfortable writing for Cas (one of the reasons he was never in it). I finally got to the point where I was comfortable enough to write this, so I hope you enjoy!

"Crowley - dammit - let me answer the phone, would you?"

Crowley looked up from where he was slowly working his way down Dean’s body, his eyes dancing mischievously. "I don't see how I'm stopping you." He pressed his lips once again to the other demon's abdomen.

"For the last time, I'm not talking to my brother while you suck me off. Now cut it out." He swatted at him, but Crowley simply rested his head on Dean’s stomach, looking up at him innocently.

Dean sighed as he brought his cell phone to his ear. "Sam?"

"Hey, you busy?"

"Uh..." He looked down to meet his boyfriend's eyes, the raw desire he saw in them making him want to just hang up right then and there. "Kinda... What's going on?"

"Cas is here."

"...oh."

"I'm not telling him for you, man."

"Yeah, no, I know." He sighed, nudging Crowley with a bit more purpose now and the demon obligingly sat up so that Dean could follow suit. "You think we should come by now?"

"He's already asked where you are, and I can't exactly tell him you've moved out without him asking questions that I can’t answer."

"You're right. We'll be right there."

"Tell him to behave, would you? I don't think this is going to be easy on Cas."

Dean gave a grunt of assent before he hung up and turned to Crowley who was looking at him expectantly, clearly waiting for an explanation. 

"Cas is at the bunker. Sam thinks we should take the opportunity to tell him."

Crowley's eyes narrowed and Dean could practically see him digging his heels into the ground. "You want me to walk away from a night spent fucking you to go see one of my least favorite people in the world and have a conversation that may or may not lead to him attempting to kill me?"

"He won't kill you."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I'll kill him first."

"No, you won't. He's my best friend, Crowley."

"He wants to be more."

"Are you seriously still on that? There's no way he has feelings for me, and even if he did, it wouldn't make a difference. I love you."

Crowley seemed to relax somewhat. Had he seriously been worried about that? "This still ruins my plans for the evening."

"I'll make it up to you."

Crowley arched an eyebrow. "How?"

"Whatever you want, whenever you want it for a week."

"A month."

"Two weeks."

Crowley's smirk grew. "Two months."

"Fine, a month. Damn, I'm gonna be sore for a while, aren't I?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Crowley’s grin was smug as he rose from the bed and began pulling on his clothes. "So, we have a deal? "

"Yeah." Dean pushed himself up and moved into a kiss.

* * *

  
"Sam? Cas?" Dean called as he walked into the bunker, Crowley on his heels. He knew that Castiel would be able to tell he was he was a demon the second he laid eyes on him, so he knew he’d better give him some kind of forewarning so that he wouldn't completely freak out. 

"Dean?" Castiel's voice was moving closer.

"Hey, man, there's something that I need to tell you. I just need you to not freak out and jump to conclusions, okay?"

"Of course I will not..." Castiel rounded the corner and instantly froze, wide eyes locked on Dean, who was watching him cautiously. "You..." His eyes flickered to Crowley, standing a half step behind Dean, and suddenly his angel blade was in his hand.

Dean immediately side-stepped in front of his boyfriend, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "Okay, see this was what I meant by jumping to conclusions. Everything's fine, Cas. I promise. "

"You're a demon. "

"I'm still me." He glanced to Sam, who had just rounded the corner, silently asking for help.

"It's true, Cas," his brother came to his aid. "He hasn't changed, really."

Castiel looked between the two of them in disbelief. "How are you okay with this? "

"Because the alternative was for him to die."

He pointed at Dean. "That is not life."

"It is for me," Dean said firmly. "I'm happy."

Castiel rounded on him, a hard look in his eyes. "That only serves to prove that you  _ have  _ changed because the Dean I know would not want to be a demon."

"I agreed to this back when I was human. It hasn’t affected my thinking at all."

Castiel shook his head before turning a glare on Crowley. "Why are you so obsessed with having him?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he answered icily.

"Crowley's my boyfriend, Cas," Dean said before things got worse. 

Castiel's expression was utter disbelief. "Dean, what are you thinking?"

"That I'm in love. So when he suggested that if I were to die, he could bring me back as a demon, I agreed."

"All that he has been after for years is you as a demon, and you decided to give that to him?"

Crowley stepped up beside Dean, his expression livid. "I made one mistake, and now that means that my life's ambition was to make Dean a demon?"

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

"Only to have a life with him!"

"Surely you cannot truly expect me to believe that you love him?"

“Oh no, of course not. I would never expect you to have enough sense so as to believe the truth."

"Enough!" Sam snapped, shooting Crowley a pointed glare before turning to the angel. "I know how it all looks, Cas, believe me, but I've seen it first hand. I saw how Crowley reacted when Dean died. I sure as hell don't like it, but he's telling the truth. "

Castiel turned his solemn gaze back to Dean. "When did this happen?"

"About a week ago," Dean answered hesitantly.

"And you didn't think it to be worth telling me?"

"I'm sorry, I just... I wanted to do it in person, so I was waiting till the next time you came round."

"You were avoiding it."

Dean looked away. "Yeah," he admitted. 

Castiel ran a hand over his face. "And what about this whole thing with Crowley?"

"That's been going on for a while... off and on since the whole thing with the Mark."

Castiel turned to Sam, who immediately answered his unspoken question. "I didn't know till a week ago."

"I suppose I should not be surprised," Castiel sighed as he turned back to Dean. "Keeping secrets seems to run in your family."

Both of the Winchesters turned faintly pink. 

"I knew you'd react poorly," Dean muttered.

"Yes, that is always a good reason to hide things from those closest to you. And before you point it out, yes, I am well aware that I am not free of blame in that area. I remember just how detrimental of a choice I made when I trusted the abomination by your side instead of listening to you. Are you really going to repeat my mistake?"

"It's not like that!" Dean stepped forward, desperate for Castiel to understand. "We're not opening a gateway to Purgatory or carrying out some kind of twisted scheme to gain power."

"You believe that he does not gain power from having you as a demon by his side?"

"Of course he does, but that's not the point of it! We just want to be together."

Castiel took a step forward, his narrowed gaze locked with Dean's. "He is the King of Hell, Dean. You cannot be with him without throwing in with him completely. Or am I to believe that you play no part in helping him to rule Hell?"

There was nothing Dean could say to argue that. He  _ was _ ruling by Crowley's side - 'the queen,' as Crowley often teasingly called him - but it mostly consisted of kicking demons' asses into line, or else killing them, which wasn't all that different from what he did as a hunter. But is wasn't as though Castiel would understand that. He kept his mouth pressed into a thin line as he looked away. 

"Maybe becoming a demon did not change you," Castiel continued softly, after a minute. "But something certainly did."

Before Dean could come up worthwhile response, Castiel had stepped around him and the door was closing behind him. Dean deflated. "Well, there went that."

"I'll talk to him," Sam offered. "I'm sure he'll come around with time."

"Or maybe he'll hate me forever."

"Oh, I doubt he'll hate you," Crowley assured him. "He'll probably just pretend that you're dead."

Dean glared at him. "That doesn't help."

"Sorry."

"Coming from someone who agrees that you're making a terrible life choices," Sam asserted. "He has to come to terms with it eventually. I know where he's coming from, I can talk him round."

"Thanks... I think," Dean sighed. "Please tell me you've got some beer."

"Of course. "

They ended up having a movie night at the bunker, and Crowley held his tongue and did not complain once, though Dean knew that he couldn't be pleased about being forced to spend the evening with Sam. But Dean might have just lost his best friend, and he needed to be reminded that he still had his brother.


	2. Why Did You Even Come?

Dean used his demonic telekinesis to throw the last of the vampires against the wall before slicing his head off.

“I’m still not used to that,” Sam muttered from behind him.

“Yeah, it’s still a little weird to me, too… damn useful, though.” He cleaned his machete off as he started back towards the Impala. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Uh, Dean… don’t you think we should get rid of the bodies? Anyone could turn down the street and see this.”

“I’ll have a demon do it.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?”

Dean shrugged. “Why not? I’m king, might as well get some use out of it.”

He smirked slightly. “I thought you were queen?”

“No, I’m… shut up. And stop talking to Crowley,” he snapped. Sam chuckled as Dean dialed a number into his phone and brought it to his ear. “Hey, Remy, I’ve got a job for you.”

“Yes?” He could practically see the demon’s disdain dripping through the phone.

“There’s some dead vamps I need you to clean up.”

“I’m not your janitorial service, _Winchester.”_

Dean arched an eyebrow. “Really? Because I was under the impression that Crowley demoted you to errand boy after your little fiasco in Mississippi, and I’m pretty sure the next tier under that is stress toy…. So, do you really want to go there?”

A few seconds of silence greeted his question. “Where?” Remy finally asked tonelessly.

“I’ll text you the address.” He hung up with a sigh, turning his attention back to Sam. “Come on, I’ll text him once we’re in the car. If he sees that I’m with you, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I’ll take it the demons don’t like listening to you,” Sam commented as he climbed into the passenger’s seat.

“Hah, that’s a bit of an understatement.” He sent the text before pulling back out to the main road. “It makes it more entertaining, though – most of the time.”

“What does Crowley have to say about it?”

“Crowley runs demons through the wringer if they so much as look at me the wrong way – it’s not exactly helpful. It’s like they all think I’m hiding behind him, or something.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“Kick their asses – prove to them I’m not.”

Sam gave a small shrug. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“So how’s your life treating you?”

“Can’t complain. Um… are you doing anything tomorrow evening?”

“No, why?”

“I was thinking we could all have dinner. You, me, Crowley… and Cas.”

Dean looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. “Cas…. There’s no way he’s going to go for that.”

Sam gave him a small smile. “Actually, he already agreed.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Yeah, he’s still not exactly supportive, but he agreed to dinner, at least.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Sammy. I’m guessing you still don’t want Crowley in the bunker?”

“Not unless he wants to eat in cuffs.”

He shrugged a shoulder, his lips tugging up in a grin. “There might be some appeal to that.”

“Ugh, Dean!” He shook his head in disgust.

“Alright, our place, then.”

* * *

 

“Dean, relax.”

“I am relaxed.”

Crowley reached up, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Then stop shifting.”

Dean shot him a glare out of the corner of his eye as he made an effort to remain still.

“Castiel agreed to dinner, and he doesn’t even eat – that’s a good sign. And I promise to be on my best behavior.”

“I know, and thank you, I just want my friend back.”

“And you’ll get him back. No one can resist you for long – believe me.” He winked, causing Dean to laugh. A moment later, there was a knock at the door.

Dean took a deep breath. “Maybe it’d be better if-”

“I’ll meet you in the dining room,” Crowley finished for him with a nod. Dean glanced at his retreating ass for a moment before turning and opening the door.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam greeted.

“Hey, Sam… Cas.” His gaze shifted from his brother to the angel on his right.

Castiel inclined his head slightly, his eyes fixed on a spot above Dean’s head. Dean didn’t miss Sam nudging his side with his elbow before he spoke. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean forced a small smile. “Come on in.” He stepped to the side so that they could enter, closing the door behind him. He turned back to them to see Sam watching Castiel look around. “So, uh, this is my home.”

“It does not look homey.”

“Yeah,” he said with a slight laugh. “You get used to it.”

“I would not wish to.”

He continued to ignore the coolness in the angel’s voice. “Well, hey, we all have our different tastes, right?”

Castiel finally turned to look at him, the look in his eyes matching his voice. “Clearly.”

Dean looked at his brother imploringly, who returned his gaze apologetically.

“Uh, so, what’s for dinner, Dean?” Sam did his best to break the tension.

“Filet mignon,” he answered with a grin. “Homemade by moi.”

“Sounds delicious.”

“Where is your boyfriend?” Castiel asked.

“The dining room. This way.” He began to lead them towards the dining room, adding in an undertone, “Since standing here clearly isn’t going anywhere.”

When he turned into the dining room, he caught Crowley’s eyes, who immediately recognized his dismayed expression. “Sam, Cas, always a pleasure to see you,” he greeted them with a grin.

Castiel looked at him coldly. “Are your lies supposed to mean something to us?”

Dean glanced between them with a panicked expression, but Crowley continued smoothly. “My apologies. What I meant was that it means a lot to Dean that you’re here, and when he is pleased, I am pleased. It was simply easier to say that it’s a pleasure to see you.” Dean could see the daggers in the back of his eyes, but he was doing his best to keep his expression under control.

Castiel didn’t respond, so Dean broke the awkward silence. “Have a seat.” He motioned to the two chairs on the opposite side of the table – one of which had a table setting complete with food, and the other just a glass. Castiel and Sam walked around to the indicated seats as Crowley pulled out a chair for Dean. “Thank you,” he muttered, placing his hand on Crowley’s arm to lean in close. He knew how much sucking up to Castiel had to have cost him.

Crowley nodded as he took his seat across from Sam, reaching for the bottle of Scotch in the middle of the table. “Is Scotch good for everyone, or would you like me to grab something else?”

“Scotch is good for me,” Sam confirmed, and Crowley proceeded to pour him a glass. “Cas?”

The angel shot the bottle a brief, distrustful glance, but nevertheless said, “Yes, Scotch is fine.”

Crowley poured him a slightly more generous glass, then poured his and Dean’s.

“So, how’ve you been, Cas?” Dean tried as he cut into his steak.

“I’ve been well. Is being a demon still suiting you?”

“Uh… more or less. Still adjusting. But I get to piss off all the other demons, so that’s fun.”

Crowley snorted into his Scotch. “Yes, I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen a demon more pissed than when I told them that they would have to start taking orders from Dean.”

Castiel turned his gaze to him. “Yes, but I am sure that they all know that between the two of you, it would not be wise to cross you. I’m sure it has done a lot to secure your throne.”

“On the contrary, I believe they are all questioning my judgement. It was a risky move, on my part.”

“But a calculated risk.”

Crowley took a deep breath to calm himself. “Perhaps. You are right, I do gain a lot from having Dean at my side – I admitted as much when I asked him to rule with me – but that does not change that the primary reason for my decision was how I feel about him.”

Castiel regarded him for a moment more before turning back to Dean. “So you are enjoying ruling Hell?”

He tried to figure out the best way to word his response. “I’m either killing demons or making their lives’ miserable, so… yeah, I guess.”

“You expect me to believe that is all you do?”

“It is. It’s why I took the job. It’s like hunting from the inside… which kind of makes me sound like a double agent.”

“Do _not_ let any demons hear you say that,” Crowley advised.

“Maybe you are a double agent,” Castiel mused.

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “You can’t seriously think that.”

“You are still hunting with Sam, even while ruling over Hell – which Sam is the enemy of.”

“Cas,” Sam seemed to think it was time he cut in, but Dean didn’t let him get any further.

“You think I would betray my own brother?” he demanded, anger boiling in his voice.

“You are a demon, Dean. I have to believe you are capable of anything.”

 _“You cannot be fucking serious!”_ Dean was on his feet, glaring at Castiel. “I have _always_ done everything in my power to protect Sam, and _nothing_ is changing that!”

“The last time you were a demon you tried to kill him.”

“Cas!” Sam snapped, but again Dean cut him off before he could say more.

“The last time I was a demon I was sick and twisted. I’m still horrified by the things I did back then! And you do know that it was _Crowley_ who turned me over to Sam, right? He didn’t like that I wasn’t acting like myself – so why would be okay with that now?! You just want to keep thinking that because you don’t want to be wrong!”

Castiel opened his mouth, but Sam got there first this time. “Cas, you promised you’d try.” His jaw was clenched furiously as he glared at the angel in disbelief.

Castiel turned to him, eyes wide and fervent. “I am only trying to protect you, Sam.”

“Yeah? Well, stop. Because first off, I know my brother, and I know that he hasn’t changed, and that he is _not_ trying to hurt me. And second… the only one hurting anyone here is you.”

Castiel’s face fell as he looked down at his lap. “I’m… I’m sorry, Sam.”

Sam’s face softened slightly and he sighed. “Don’t apologize to me.”

Castiel looked up. “I apologize for my behavior, Dean. I would very much like it if we could continue dinner.”

Dean hesitated, glancing back and forth between Castiel and his brother. “Yeah… okay,” he finally muttered, reclaiming his seat.

Crowley reached over, resting a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?” he murmured softly.

“I’ll get back to you.”

Crowley’s cold gaze moved up to settle on Castiel. “I promised Dean that I would be polite tonight, so I won’t say what I want to. But if you speak to him like that again, I will be asking you to leave.”

Castiel nodded. “Then it appears that you are better at keeping your promises than I am.”

“Yes, well, we already knew that, didn’t we?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” He turned back to Dean. “Dean, I am sorry. I hope that you will not hold my outburst against me.”

“Yeah, because you’re holding nothing against me,” he pointed out.

“I am merely being cautious.”

“This goes way beyond cautious. Why did you even come? You clearly don’t want to be here.”

His eyes flickered to Sam, then back to Dean. “Sam and I had something we wanted to tell you.”

Sam groaned. “Cas, I really don’t think now is the best time.”

“Well, he did ask.”

“Alright, I’ll bite.” Dean looked between the two of them. “What’d you want to tell me?”

Sam sighed, running a hand over his face. “Cas and I are dating.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide, his jaw dropping open slightly. Crowley leaned back in his chair, seemingly in a similar state of shock.

“You… you two…” Dean finally managed to form at least some words, motioning vaguely between the two of them. “When exactly…”

“Three days ago,” Castiel answered promptly. “Sam insisted that we tell you in person, together.”

“I hoped it would go better than this,” Sam muttered.

Castiel looked down again and the four of them sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Dean broke it. “Cas, can I talk to you alone?”

“Dean-” Sam started as Castiel looked up in confusion.

“Peacefully,” he added. “Brother to brother’s boyfriend, forgetting our differences.”

Sam still looked uneasy, but Castiel rose to his feet. “Of course.”

Dean got up and Castiel followed him across the hall to the lounge. He rounded on him immediately, fixing him with a steady look. “Since when have you had feelings for my brother?”

“I… am not sure when exactly they began to manifest. I only know that I have grown more and more fond of him over the years, and I eventually began to realize that what I felt for him was not entirely friendship. The time I spent as a human helped me to gain a better understanding of human emotions, so I believe that it was then that I began to realize the extent of my feelings for him.”

“So you’re serious about him? This isn’t just some whim to try a human relationship?”

Castiel frowned. “I would not do that to him. I love Sam, and I would not enter into a relationship with him if I were not sure about it.”

Dean relaxed. “Good.” He breathed out a deep breath. “So you two are happy together, then?”

“Very much so.”

He smiled slightly. “Then I’m glad he has you. But just so you know, if you hurt him, I will kill you.”

Castiel returned his smile. “I would expect nothing less from you, Dean.” Those words carried meaning, and Dean met the angel’s eyes curiously. “Crowley… he makes you happy?”

Dean’s smile grew. “Yeah… yeah, he really does.”

Castiel nodded. “Then I should be glad for that. I’m sorry for the way I have been acting. It was uncalled for.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Do you think we could put it behind us?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He stepped forward and pulled Castiel into a hug. “I’m glad Sam has you,” he said as he pulled away.

“I am glad I have Sam.”

* * *

 

After Dean and Castiel had left the room, Crowley and Sam sat in an awkward silence for a minute before Crowley turned to him. “So, Castiel… and you?”

Sam looked at Crowley suspiciously. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah.”

Crowley shifted in his seat uneasily. Of course he was glad that the angel was off the market – it went a long way to appease his jealousy issues – but he felt that he had some responsibility to Dean’s brother. So as much as he didn’t want to question a good thing, he did. “Not that I’m not glad the two of you are together, but…” He took a deep breath. “You do know that he used to have feelings for Dean, right?”

Sam’s eyes widened slightly. “Yeah, I know.”

“So you’re okay with him… making his way through the family?”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s not what he’s doing – we talked about it before we got together. How he explained it was that Dean was who made him fall in love with humanity, and as a result he was sort of… infatuated with him. But as he got to know us more, he began to realize that his feelings for him weren’t genuine, and somewhere along the line, he began falling for me.” He huffed out a breath as though he couldn’t quite believe the words he was saying.

“Oh, I see…. Good.” He looked away, feeling rather awkward about this entire conversation.

“Uh… thanks for the concern, but how did _you_ know about Cas’s feelings for Dean?”

“It came up back when we were working together. And let me tell you, working with someone who is crushing on the same guy you’re harboring secret feelings for is a real pain in the ass.”

Sam laughed at that. “Yeah, I bet.”

Dean and Castiel walked back into the room while Sam was still laughing. Dean looked between the two of them with furrowed eyebrows. “Wait… are you two actually _getting along?”_

Sam glanced at Crowley then back at his brother. “Yeah, I guess we kind of are.”

Dean grinned. “Well, this has been a productive dinner. Oh, and congratulations, Sammy. I’m glad you found someone idiotic enough to actually _want_ to put up with you.” He clapped Castiel on the back as he walked past him, to his seat.

“On the contrary,” Castiel objected as he walked back to his seat. “I believe that getting together with Sam was the best decision I have ever made.”

Sam took a drink to cover up his dorky grin, glancing between his brother and his boyfriend. “So… are things better between you two?”

“Yes, they are.” Castiel sighed as he looked in Crowley’s general direction. “Crowley, I suppose I also owe you an apology.”

“Don’t strain yourself, angel,” Crowley muttered. “As long as you apologized to Dean, I’m good.”

Castiel nodded as he turned away and Sam leaned in to kiss him. “Thanks,” he murmured as he pulled away.

Dean looked at his brother and best friend with a big smile before returning to his food.

The tension ebbed away as dinner continued, becoming actually enjoyable. Sam and Castiel even refrained from attempting to cut Crowley out of the conversation – something Dean had noticed that Sam, at least, had a tendency to do.

“Do you need help with dishes?” Sam asked once they had been finished for several minutes and the conversation was starting to wind down.

“Not necessary, moose.” Crowley snapped his fingers and everything was cleaned up.

“If you guys want to hang out for a bit, though, we can put on a movie or something,” Dean suggested as he got to his feet. The night may have begun awfully, but it had turned into a really good night, and he’d like to enjoy it for a bit longer.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam agreed, also standing up. “Cas?”

“Yes, that sounds enjoyable.”

“So, who gets to choose the movie?” Crowley asked.

They ended up voting on the movie, which given that Castiel didn’t have a huge opinion on what they watched and cared more about experiencing the things that Sam enjoyed, it was basically equated to Sam choosing.

“Okay, see, that’s not fair,” Dean argued as Sam put _Lord of the Rings_ into the DVD player. “He was going to agree with whatever you picked.”

“Hey, you’re the one who said majority rules,” he pointed out.

“Why didn’t you back up my vote?” He rounded on Crowley.

“Because you’ve already made me watch _Braveheart_ more times than I care to. You could have always voted with me. Besides, it’s not as though this is an awful movie; you are the one who bought it.”

“I know, but I wanted to watch _Braveheart.”_ He pouted as he sat on the couch beside Crowley and his boyfriend snaked an arm around him.

Sam rolled his eyes as he settled into the other couch beside Castiel, curling into his side in a not dissimilar fashion to how Dean was curled into Crowley. Castiel wrapped his arm around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as the movie began.

All Dean had ever wanted for himself and his brother was happiness. And sure, their lives were still a bit hectic, there were still plenty of difficulties, things that he had to work to figure out – such as balancing hunting with helping to rule Hell – but there was a sort of peace that had settled in him that he had never really felt before. The hard stuff would never go away completely, but there was nothing terrifying threatening the Earth; he had his brother and best friend, who were happily in love; and he had Crowley. It was as good of a future as he could ever hope for, and he could hardly believe that he really had it so good. But he did, and he was never going to let it go.


End file.
